Just2good
just2good (born December 29) is an American YouTuber best known for his coverage of various LEGO products. He publishes reviews, lists, recent hauls, and news all focused on the popular toy product. Thanks to his focus on LEGO, his channel has grown significantly over the years. Early Life Little is known about just2good’s early life, his family, or his childhood. At a young age, he became very interested in the toy LEGO, a line of plastic toys featuring interlocking plastic bricks that can be built into an array of objects, depending only on the user’s imagination, so is known for its freedom in assembly and connection. just2good adored LEGO products as a child, mentioning in set reviews which he and his brother played with when they were young - specifically set 1355 Temple of Gloom from LEGO Studios in 2001. As of November 2019, just2good's mom started her own channel, entitled 'just2mom.' After brief appearances throughout October 2019 on her son's channel, she now makes various LEGO-related content on her own and has garnered thousands of subscribers in the first few days. YouTube Beginnings just2good started his channel under the name just2goodEurobricks, and posted his first video in 2012. The video was a LEGO trip to Toys ‘R’ US where he showed upcoming LEGO sets that had appeared early in-store. This video soon hit a thousand views and even received a comment from a popular LEGO Channel at the time, 'The Brick Show.' This was a strong motivation for just2good to continue uploading at the time. His channel's popularity started to grow exponentially over the next few years, especially when he started to open collectible LEGO Minifigures, one of which becoming his first video to surpass the million view mark. His channel now has over 450,000 subscribers, and he uploads new content daily. YouTube Content just2good has never shown his face in his videos. Instead, he focuses more on LEGO products. Videos will exclusively feature him wearing a praying mantis mask to hide his identity. A running gag on his channel is that the praying mantis is his real head, and he's half-human, half-mantis. just2good's most popular video remains as his first mini-figure collection opening; similar types of videos have become his most popular, including opening 25 packs of LEGO Batman minifigures. Many viewers enjoy his pack opening videos, as it allows them to enjoy the feeling of opening random packs without having to spend the money themselves. Other popular videos just2good has in his channel include his Top 10 lists such as the most violent LEGO Minifigures and bad LEGO sets with great figures. Recently, his subreddit series called "The j2gOSRS" has been successful as well. He continues to post videos about every new release of the company from various LEGO themes. just2good also will frequent LEGO reviews based on older sets throughout LEGO's deep history. just2good has become a huge name in the LEGO community over the past several years. Although he doesn't attend LEGO conventions (Brickworld, BrickFair, etc.), he frequents in collaborations and vlogs with other LEGO YouTubers. Notable inclusions are MandRproductions, ProLegoChannel, Brother From Another Brick, Dalek Bricks, Beyond the Brick, TheBrickWiz, and brickitect. just2good is also a co-host on LEGO-themed Podcast "Bricks & Bits," along with MandRproductions and brickitect. Guests appear often, usually being other popular LEGO YouTubers. Episodes run around an hour and a half and are uploaded every Sunday on MandRproductions YouTube channel. Personal Life and Social Media For his personal life, very little information is available about just2good’s romantic relationships. He has mentioned that he’s had girlfriends in the past and even brought on an ex-girlfriend as a guest of his special one year anniversary of his podcast, 'The just2podcast.' Recently, just2good revealed that he is now doing YouTube full time. Similar to other YouTubers, he is highly active online through accounts on major social media websites. On Twitter, he promotes some of his recent videos, posts comedic content and memes from time to time, and it’s updated on a regular basis coinciding with his video release schedule. He also has a Patreon account. where his followers can send more monetary support for him to increase his income. He provides his subscribers there with weekly blog posts, shoutouts on his videos, and an exclusive discord channel where they can talk to him directly. With his earnings from Patreon, just2good has a series where each month, he will find sets on clearance or eBay to buy. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers